Romance at Number 12?
by Sprite Eyes
Summary: Read the diary of two lonely souls, just needing another person to help them through the rough transition of change. Voldemort has just returned and Harry and the kids are around to stay. When will they admit they love eachother, if they do?
1. The Beginning

**1 The Beginning**

What can I say? What can I say looking back on my life, thinking how much – or indeed – to little I have accomplished?

What can I say that would sum up my life from a certain point? I suppose it all started that summer. The one when we went to collect Harry from his uncles house…

_Well, I can hardly say I've accomplished a lot in my life. I just hope that I can accomplish any small task that gets asked of me. Yeah. I've screwed up my life bad._

_Where should I start? The beginning is a good place I suppose. But the beginning was so long ago. Almost a different void of time and space. I guess I'll just have to start as of when Harry came to stay…_

I was intrigued as I led the boy through the clear night sky. I'd heard so much about him. How he was so brave, courageous and all that malarkey. How he'd got through magical barriers meant to challenge a genius guarding the Philosophers stone with only the aid of his two friends Hermione and Ron at the age of eleven. How at the tender age of twelve he had saved Ginny Weasley from death and defeated Slytherin's monster as well as Tom Riddle. When he had just entered his teens he learnt the Patronus charm and mastered it in such a way that an expert sorcerer could only hope to rival his power. And of course, his latest escapade of him not only _surviving _the Triwizard Tournament, but winning it too! And how he narrowly escaped Voldemort.

I must admit that I couldn't help wondering if this was the right boy. I mean, he was small. Skinny. Bespectacled. A bit of a – what's the muggle word for it now? Ah yes – geek. He was hardly the typical hero we commonly stereotype.

The boy I'd thought of had been a lot more muscular. More macho. Cooler. I dunno. I must admit though he was very good at flying!

_They came eventually. Its funny how time goes by so slowly when you watch the hands go around the clock face. Tick. Tick. Tick. It's like a little song. Not a very good one, with a lack of variation. Hmm…_

_The mind of the bored and impatient is like a crossroad of paths. Each one to be rambled upon at one's free will. That's what I am guilty of right now. Rambling._

_Oh well. I've little else to do these days. I'm constantly in this gloomy household. The Most Noble House of Black. Pssh._

_If everyone knew how truly grotesque it is in this dank household, they wouldn't bother coming. They probably wouldn't bother writing in the fear that their owls would succumb to some deadly disease. _

_Nests of Doxies are scattered about the place. Boggarts. Gnomes. And not to mention that annoying twerp of a house elf Kreacher. He creeps us all out. Especially the kids. Call it paranoia but I cant help waking up in the middle of the night hearing phantom shrieks of Kreacher prowling around in their rooms. Not merely searching for hideous heirlooms of the Black family, but molesting them as they sleep._

_Dumbledore must be mad if he thinks he can set up a secret organization in a place as grotty as this._

I tripped over that frightful umbrella stand again. Stupid thing. Now Sirius' mother is screeching insults at us all. Oh well. Nothing I haven't heard before.

'BLOOD TRAITORS…'

'Sorry Molly,' I apologise meekly as she hurriedly props the umbrella stand up against the wall. I dunno why she does it. If I were she, I'd chuck it in the garden and leave it for the gnomes and the other obnoxious creatures to piss about with. Sirius has come running after her, he looks well. He's just pulled the curtain over his mother. He's turning to his Godson. I can see the similarities in their spirits. Although I've only been talking to Harry a little while, and they are not blood relatives, I can see the same determined shine in their eyes.

'FILTHY MUDBLOODS!'

Sirius is peering into Harry's eyes. He's checking him over. Sirius is so adorable when he does that. Well, not adorable as such, more, I dunno. I can't really describe it. I hope that whoever's reading this understands what I'm trying to say. He looks up at me. For the first time in a while I see him smile.

'Hullo Nymphadora,' he teased.

I grinned. 'Hey.'

I suddenly felt very bashful. I hung my head forward and then realized that I had short hair. Pulling a face of concentration I quickly willed my hair to change to long glossy locks to hide my face. I glanced back up. Sirius was still looking at me, his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'You should wear your hair long more often,' Sirius smiled. 'You look so much prettier.'

_As soon as Harry came in through the door Molly was up on her feet and bustling about. I decided to give him a minute. He was probably feeling quite overwhelmed. Yeah. I heard the umbrella stand toppling over. I sighed. Tonks I thought. I got up and hurried in Molly's wake. I got there to hear the portrait scream. I pulled the curtain over the portrait. Although the portrait is of my own flesh and blood, my mother, I do not dignify her by saying this. She is just a portrait._

_I welcomed Harry into my household. I peered into his face, checking him over. He looked paler than usual but that determined shine was in his mother' eyes. I felt like a father to him then. Any parent knows this feeling. And knows how hard it is to explain. Those who are not parents can only begin to imagine that strange feeling you get._

_I look up having finished my examination. Tonks is looking at me with a strange smile on her face. I like Tonks, although she is unbelievably clumsy, she's got a good heart and is surprisingly vicious at times. She's a kind soul. Any man (or woman – lets not rule out the possibilities) would be lucky to have her. If only for a brief while._

_'Hullo Nymphadora,' I teased her gently._

_She blushed when I said that. 'Hey,' she said. She hung her head forward. Her short spiky hair grew into long glossy locks that hid her pretty face. I smiled. I wish I could do that. It would be so handy. Being a supposed mass murderer, it's amazing I actually manage to walk in the garden without being spotted! She looks a lot prettier with her hair long._

_'You should wear your hair long more often,' I said to her. 'You look so much prettier.'_

_Tonks went even pinker, unaccustomed to such compliments. She gave me a nervous grin. 'I'll bear that in mind,' she said to me. Harry looked up at me, looking a bit pissed off. I suppose I would be too, so I'm not going to judge. I get someone to show him to his room, I don't really take in whom, I'm transfixed at Tonks' long hair. She's so lucky to have the ability to change her identity in the snap of her fingers._


	2. Of Insignificant Matters

**2 Of Insignificant Matters**

I watched Harry ascend the stairs. He seemed quite pissed off. Understandable considering everything I guess.

I risk looking back at Sirius. He's turned back around and is now sauntering off back into the dining room…oh gosh the meeting!

We're in deep discussion. Its hungry work: listening. So is talking. Mundungus Fletcher is just opposite me. I don't like him. He's discourteous and he never talks to me so much as my breast. Pervert. He could at least try to be discrete about it. Ugh.

I willed my person to change. I changed to a most repulsive woman to look at. A huge bloated stomach popped out from nowhere, causing my waistband to expand. My breasts shrank and my face aged. Warts appeared at the edge of my crooked nose and my hair became a wispy strand.

Fletcher jumped and instantly looked away. Sirius looked constipated as he tried his best to suppress a guffaw. Ooh, guffaw is such an amazing word.

I grinned at him then silently changed to my previous state, however, I made some slight improvements. I shook myself. What was I doing?

_I looked away after watching Tonks transform. Skin is such a strange thing. It is elasticated, can endure pains, prevents things coming in, but at the same time barricades an exit, which I strive for continually._

_'That must be a very peculiar sensation,' I said to Tonks whilst we packed away the forest of parchment._

_'What must be?' Tonks asked._

_'When you change your image,' I said._

_Tonks bit her bottom lip as if thinking about it, then nodded heartily. 'It really is,' she verified. She handed the sheaf of parchments to Arthur who banished them with a whisk of his wand. She looked at me. 'It must be so dissatisfying always having the same image. No freedom.'_

_That struck me then. I'd never really thought about that before. But now, thinking about it, Tonks had a point. Skin offers no freedom. 'Yeah,' I agreed. 'It is actually.'_

_Tonks nodded her head. There was an awkward silence, as neither of us knew what to say or do. _


	3. Housework

**3 Housework**

We sat down to dinner. I offered my services, but Molly waved them aside. I didn't mind too much.

The kids came down once Molly had finished. I sat with Hermione and Ginny. Harry sat with Sirius. They were pretty soon in deep discussion.

'Do the pig snout!' demanded Ginny. Or was it Hermione?

I obeyed the command. The pair of them laughed then began ordering the different nose types as if they were a meal. Still, I obliged. Between mouthfuls of food I performed different noses, until my nose began to ache.

_I chatted to Harry. He seemed despondent. I would be too. I am. I've been cooped up for way too long; it's not funny._

_'At least you've been out and about,' I said to him. 'I personally would've welcomed a dementor attack.'_

_Harry gave me a very weird look. Too late I realized what I'd actually said. I was going to perish with those words. Those words would haunt me to the grave, and he would let me know it by shouting and what not…_

_I waited for his outburst, but received none. I looked at him. He merely shook his head and then began brooding as he finished his meal. Poor lad looked like he hadn't eaten properly in ages. _

The kids were sent to bed not long after. They were very tense with eachother following Harry's spectacular outburst earlier. One by one, the company dwindled 'til it was only myself, Sirius and Remus left. Remus tried and failed to stifle a huge yawn.

'You should go to bed,' I said to him softly.

Remus nodded his head in agreement. 'Yes,' he said. 'Its been a very long night for us all.'

'Yeah.' Sirius agreed. 'I don't expect I'll be long behind you.'

'Same.' I agreed.

Remus nodded. 'Night all,' he said as he departed.

'Sweet dreams,' I murmured.

_I turned to face Tonks when Remus finally left the room. 'So,' I said._

_Tonks looked at me. 'So what?' she asked._

_She looked very pretty at this present moment in time. She had her hair long as I had suggested. Beautiful raven locks that twisted and coiled about her slender frame. She had beautiful sapphire eyes framed with a beautiful set of eyelashes. Her skin was pale giving her quite an eerie look, eerie but beautiful._

_'Do you want to go to bed?' I asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, as I was very scruffy to look upon._

_Tonks gave me a very weird look._

_'Oh shit!' I said aloud. 'I didn't mean it that way!'_

_Tonks grinned. 'I know,' she said softly._

_'When you look like that,' I said, 'Tonks doesn't suit you. Nymphadora does though.'_

_Tonks glowered at me. 'Thanks for that,' she said stiffly. 'I'm going to bed.'_

I was quite pissed off with him saying that. How dare he? OK he said I looked very pretty, which made me feel great, but still!

_We all lent a hand with the housework the next day. Molly had constructed facemasks and other stuff to protect us from the poisons the Doxies can unleash. I noticed Fred (or George) catch hold of a Doxy. Molly noticed too…_

_'Put that in the bag now!' she shouted._

_'Yes mum.' Came the reply. But as soon as Molly's back was turned, he put it back into his pocket. I grinned. Fred and George reminded me so much of James and myself in our youth._

_Tonks came in then. Today's guise was that of a middle-aged woman. She had blonde hair streaked with white. Her rosy cheeks were crinkled and her grey eyes were laughing. Her eyes always laughed._

'Hey,' Sirius said to me.

'Hi Sirius,' I answered.

'Good sleep?'

'Yeah it was good thanks. You?'

I was lying. All night I'd been tossing and turning. I don't know why.

'Hmm, could have been better.' Sirius answered.

I nodded my head. 'How so?'

'I felt a bit weird.'

'Ill weird?'

'No. Weird weird.'

'Aww.'

'Shuddup.'

'How rude!'

'Well you deserved it. I don't need sympathy!'

'I never said you did!' I shouted crossly.

'Shut up the pair of you.' Hermione said from behind my back, making me jump out of my skin.

'She started it.' Sirius said quickly.

'Liar!'

'Listen to the pair of you,' Hermione said. 'You're adults not children.'

There were a few moments of silence.

'Shut up Hermione.' We chorused.

'OK.'

_We finally managed to get rid of the Doxy infestation. It was past lunchtime so Molly went down to make some lunch. The kids followed in her wake so it was only Tonks and I._

_'Sorry Sirius' she said quietly._

_I waved her apology away. 'Don't mention it,' I said._


	4. Harrys Hearing, and other stuff

**4 Harry's hearing, and stuff**

_Today was _the _day. Harry's hearing at the Ministry of Magic, that would determine if he could return to Hogwarts or not. If I'm really truthful, I knew he'd walk it. Harry gets away with everything. But I don't voice this thought to anyone; I don't want to jinx it…why have I become so superstitious recently? I've taken to counting magpies, avoiding walking under ladders and I've stayed clear of black cats…not that there are any but still, you get my drift._

_The magpie song is an interesting muggle invention. I enjoy counting the magpies whilst chanting it softly to myself:_

_1 for sorrow,  
2 for joy,  
3 for a girl and,  
4 for a boy,  
5 for silver,  
6 for gold,  
7 for a secret never to be told,  
8's a wish and,  
9's a kiss,  
10 is a bird you must not miss,_

_Anyway, back to more serious matters, where was I? Oh yeah, the hearing. Well, the ministry, especially that bastard Fudge, won't be nice. Or fair. But life is a bitch and Harry knows this. But he's got Dumbledore as his defense and Dumbledore spots loopholes quicker than you can say "Harry James Potter, you are expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for the criminal offence of casting a spell in front of a muggle."_

Sirius looked quite serious, brooding over a piece of parchment, scribbling frantically every now and then. He had gone a funny colour. Nervous about Harry's hearing I guess. Poor thing.

'You OK?' I asked him.

'Been better,' Sirius answered. He put his tatty quill down. 'How are you?'

'I'm fair' I said. There was an awkward silence. 'I'm not going to be around for a while.'

'How come?' Sirius demanded. He looked quite upset.

'Work, and I need to go home from time to time,' I said cheerfully. Then noticed the pissed off expression on his face. 'I mean it's a lovely place an' all but Y'know, home is where the heart is.'

'Yeah. That's why I'm thrilled I'm here,' Sirius said sarcastically.

I dithered nervously behind his shoulder, trying to make amends, Molly came over. 'Leave him be Tonks,' she said. 'He's just worried about Harry, we all are.'

I nodded my head, but I wasn't much reassured. 'Sirius?'

'Fuck off.'

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'What?'

'Fuck off back home Tonks. You don't want to be here so don't bother linger if it disgusts you so much.'

'Sirius, I didn't mean to offend you.'

'No one ever does,' Sirius spat. 'No one cares when they insult this house.'

'Well you insult it just as much Sirius,' I snapped.

He didn't respond to that. He just ignored me.

'Grr, Sirius you're such a, such a…'

'Such a what?'

'Piss head.'

'Thanks for that _friend._'

'You just said fuck off to me!' I spluttered.

'You just said fuck off to me,' he mimicked cruelly.

I turned around and stamped off. I wished Harry good luck then slammed the door as I left the vacancy.

_I was a bit harsh to Tonks I suppose, the house was deadly quiet after she slammed the door. Ah well, she'll come around._

_'What's all that about?' Harry asked me as Molly fussed about his person and tried to flatten his messy hair. He swatted at her._

_'Nothing Harry,' I lied._

_Truth was, I didn't really know. Just one of those days I suppose. But then, she wasn't very nice to me, calling me a piss head. Humph_

_Harry and Arthur left. No one knew what to do as we all dithered around the house; conversation was short and tense. Ron and Hermione were on the two-seater settee. Romance is kindling there if you ask me. Mind you, Hermione was a bit all over Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. Stay away from him man-eater, I couldn't help thinking viciously as I toyed with the bacon set before my face._

Really mature Tonks, I thought as the slam reverberated throughout my head. Oh well, let's get to work, I thought. I checked my appearance. It was the same as yesterday, quite boring really. Yeah, I wanted to change it. I flicked my head and flame red ringlets cascaded to my shoulders, a few ringlets dripped over my delicate cheekbones. Bright green eyes glittered from behind elegant eyelashes and I donned a…what's the muggle word for it now? Ah yeah, hippie appearance. Grinning I danced to work, changing my appearance usually puts me in a good mood.

I must've missed Harry, because Arthur walked in after me. 'How did it go?' I asked.

'He's been cleared of all charges!' Arthur said. 'Unusual though, the whole Court was there, for a simple error.'

'Odd,' I said. They usually only have a few.'

'I know, most of them probably just wanted to see the famous Harry Potter,'

'Yeah, probably.'

'How's Sirius and people?'

'Meh.'

'That good?'

'Yes.'

'Ah well. Life's a bitch.'

'Yeah.'

'Have a good day at work.'

'And you.'


	5. Platform 9 and 3 4s, and a Lucky Escape

**5 Platform 9 ¾ and a Lucky Escape**

We celebrated crazily when Harry came home with a huge grin on his pale face. Hermione hugged him tightly. Again, I couldn't help the small voice in the back of my voice chanting slut, slut, slut, slut over and over again.

_'Shut up.' I muttered crossly._

_'Sorry Sirius,' Harry said looking at me behind his glasses, his eyes full of hurt. 'I won't be glad I got off the hook then.'_

_'Oh, sorry Harry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I was telling my thoughts to shut up, honestly!'_

_Harry gave me a very peculiar look. 'Sure, whatever.' He said. He sounded convinced. As in not really at all._

_We conversed for a while, and then Hermione came over. 'Sirius,' she started._

_I gave a non-committal grunt._

_She sighed. 'What were you and Tonks arguing about?'_

_'Hermione, is it _really _any of your business?' I snapped._

_She looked at me, a hurt expression on her face. She's gotten quite pretty now, but that does not erase the fact that she is so bloody interfering and…Grr._

_Ron ambled over. Hermione ignored him, while Harry started a conversation with him. Its nice to see them getting on really well again following Harry's outburst earlier in the week._

_'It is my business,' Hermione hissed._

_'How is it?'_

_'Tonks is a very good friend of mine,' Hermione stated._

_'Your point being?'_

_Hermione shook her head. 'Tonks was right when she said you're a,' she looked around fervently. 'A…piss head,' she whispered._

_Harry looked up. 'Are you being mean to Sirius?' he demanded. Coh, the way he said it made me sound like a little five year old._

_'Leave it Harry,' I said._

_''Cos if you are,' Harry said through clenched teeth. 'I'll never talk to you again.'_

_'Like that will last,' Ron said with a nervous grin. 'We need her History of Magic notes Harry.'_

_Harry shrugged. 'Well, well, shuddup Ron.'_

_I grinned. Simple fifteen year old logic. Absolutely great if you ask me._

_Well, the days have been ticking by, and still no word from Hogwarts. It's quite odd because usually they have the letters concerning books and stuff by now. _

_Well, the letters have come now, storing some very unusual surprises. You'll never guess who was made prefect! Ron and Hermione! Harry seemed a bit funny about that, how very peculiar, I mean, me and James were never prefects and it didn't do us any harm…well saying that…I guess we were a bit harsh to people we didn't like…not mentioning any names but Snape…_

_I'm rambling again. Oh well._

_We're taking the kiddiwinks (haha great word) to platform 9¾ today. I transfigure into my dog form_

_'What do you think you are doing, Sirius?' Molly suddenly raps at me._

_'Uh, taking the kids to the platform,' I say, coming out of my dog form._

_'Sirius.'_

_'What? Look I'll be in my dog form so no one will recognise me.'_

_'You-know-who knows about your "big" disguise,' Molly said sternly. 'And will have therefore told all his Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy for one and he'll be there Sirius, he has a son in case you didn't know.'_

_I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'Don't patronize me Molly, I'm a grown man and am perfectly capable of looking after myself.'_

_Molly sighed. 'You're just like a little child Sirius,' she said. 'Fine. On your own head be it.'_

_'Thank you mummy.' I said cheekily. She gave me a "look"._

_The kids came down, looking slightly tired. I remember that, the feeling of dread and foreboding at returning to school. But I don't think I've ever felt as bad as Harry looks. He's trying to disguise it, but he's scared. Any normal person would be._

_We eventually got to the platform, and tempers were running high. An old woman greeted us on the corner. She had tightly curled grey hair and wore a purple hat, shaped like a pork pie._

_'Wotcher Harry,' she said with a wink_

They finally got to where I had been told to meet them. From the black looks, I guessed that there was some tension. Suddenly a great big black dog came bounding up from behind.

'What's he doing here?' I whispered to Molly as we proceeded.

Molly shook her head and sighed. 'Just wont take no for an answer,' she tutted.

'Won't take no for an answer, I was born to be a dancer now, yeah.' Hermione suddenly sang.

All eyes turned to her.

'_Bugsy Malone_,' she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Y'know, the musical?'

George and Fred patted her on her arms sympathetically, murmuring 'yes dear, I'm sure the Healers in the Psycho department at Mungo's will agree with you.'

Hermione pouted and whipped her arms from their grasp. 'For your information it _does _exist, any muggle could tell you.'

'Well Hermione, in case it has escaped your notice, we aren't muggles,' Ron pointed out. Hermione glared then saw Harry.

'Harry, you've heard of it haven't you?'

'Yeah.' Harry said lifelessly.

We got to the platform. I attracted several weird looks but I don' t care. We were waving good bye to Harry, when we saw none other than Lucius Malfoy.

_He saw us. His eyes widened with recognition and he bent down and whispered in his son's ear. Malfoy junior laughed and looked at our party with a malicious smirk across his face, which was a perfect twin of his father's. His mother just cast us a look of disdain. Snob. Really pretty though, save that horrible sneer that is permanently etched over her face._

_'C'mon,' Tonks said frightened. 'We'd better go before he says anything.'_

_We turned to leave, having seen the kids through the magical barrier. Trying to be discrete but being swift at the same time._

_It was too late; Lucius stalked over to us. His son had gone through the barrier. At least a fifteen-year-old won't jeer at us, I thought sullenly. _

'Hello Arthur. Molly.' He said, nodding to them curtly.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Moody snarled.

'Tut tut,' he said smoothly. 'Is that anyway to talk to your superiors?'

Sirius growled menacingly, snapping at his ankles.

I bent down, feigning old age and creaky joints. 'Shh Snuffles,' I said, not wanting Sirius to attract any more attention than was necessary.

Sirius looked at me with big eyes then licked my fingers. A thrill ran up my spine.

Lucius spat in our direction, but deliberately missed. Fortunately, he left it at that.

We hurried out from King's Cross, and hurried back to number twelve. Once inside Sirius came out of his dog form.

'YOU IDIOT!' Moody roared at him, spittle flying from his lips. 'YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN IT FOR NOT ONLY YOURSELF, BUT FOR ALL OF US!'

Sirius looked at him with an air of indifference. 'Well I didn't did I?' he pointed out coldly.

'THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT SIRIUS,' Molly suddenly shrieked. 'JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN IN AZKABAN DOESN'T MEAN THE REST OF US PARTICULARLY WANT TO BE THERE. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?'

Sirius nodded. 'When you've stopped having a go at me…' he started.

'To be fair Sirius, why should we?' Arthur suddenly said. He whisked out with a cry of 'I've got to go to work now.'

'I'm going back to the Burrow,' Molly shrilled. She gathered her belongings in a whisk of her wand then was off.

The rest of the party shifted awkwardly then gave terrible excuses to leave. When each of them left, they gave Sirius evil looks.

I turned to face him. He looked at me. 'Are you going to goad me too?' he asked sharply.

I shook my head. 'No Sirius, I'm not,' I said.

'Thank you.'

I turned to go.

'Tonks?'

I turned back to face him.

'I'm sorry for being a piss head,' he said.

I went back over to him; I'd changed my appearance over the trek back to number twelve. I was now auburn haired and golden eyed. I hugged him with my slender arms. He was tense at first, not knowing how to react, then he hugged me back, muscular arms enveloping me.

Do I have a chance with him?

_Does she feel the same way?_


	6. Where do I go from here?

**6 Where do I go from here?**

When I left number twelve, I leant against the funny metal thing with the light in it. My thoughts were reeling out of control. Had that just been a friendly hug? Or did it mean something more? I cursed myself for being so bloody forward. Good one Tonks, I thought miserably.

_I didn't know what to make of that. I'm not used to women. When we were in our youth it was James that all the ladies liked. I suppose I got a small helping, but he had a fan base almost. _

_Now that she had gone, I was reminded that everyone was in a piss with me. I sighed. Oh well, I thought. I was just seeing my godson off at the platform._

I took wobbly steps along the street, taking deep breaths to steady myself. I felt better. I also felt bad because Sirius was trapped in that household with none but his creepy house elf and Lupin. I like Lupin, he's lovely. But he's a bit annoyed with Sirius too. But Sirius listens to Lupin now. He didn't used to.

_Lupin gave me a stern telling off, and made me swear not to engage others in my reckless activities unless necessary. I swore an oath. Not an unbreakable vow, just an oath. I hate those unbreakable vows. My brother took one with his girlfriend, to always stay together. However, he stopped loving her but he didn't want to die so he had to stay with her anyway. Poor soul. Did I just say that about my brother?_

_I looked out the window. Tonks was at the end of the street._

I looked back and saw Sirius gazing out the window.

_I went to wave then felt stupid. So I glanced away._

I hovered on the end of the street. Not knowing where to go.

_I glanced back and she was still there, biting her bottom lip._

_Everything's changing. Has our friendship also suffered?_

Where do I go from here?


	7. Time

**7 Time**

She walked away. I turned around as Remus came in. 'Hullo Remus,' I said somewhat miserably.

_He nodded to me. He sat in an armchair and opened up the _Daily Prophet. _I looked over interestedly. 'Anything interesting Remus?'_

_He sighed and shook his head. 'No…unless you think that cauldron thickness has been increased is interesting?'_

_I shook my head. 'No. Not really.' _

_Remus smiled at me. 'You're getting restless aren't you Sirius my old friend?'_

_I nodded my head. 'I'm just so bored all the time…That's why I went to the platform really, I'm very sorry.'_

_Remus waved his hand dismissively. 'The fact of the matter is that no one got hurt…this time anyway,' he looked at me. 'Just don't do it again Sirius.'_

_I shook my head, then snorted with laughter. He looked over confused. ' "The fact of the matter is,"' I mimicked. 'Who are you? Cornelius Fudge?'_

_He threw a cushion at me good-naturedly. 'You shush,' he said with a smile._

_'My house,' I pointed out._

_He pulled a face, and then his expression sobered up. 'So what are we going to do to pass the time Sirius?'_

'_Well,' I began. 'I am going to read the comic strip in the newspaper, then I'm going to hunt out _The Adventures of Martin Miggs. The Mad Muggle _that my brother used to collect and read them all.'_

_Remus smiled. 'You're a big kid at heart Sirius.'_

_I shook my head. 'No, just a very bored man.'_

_He smiled then went to have a nap…it was nearly his transformation night, and he was always tired leading up to it and for a few days after. I watched him leave then attempted to focus my attention back to the comic strip, but I couldn't. My mind was buzzing. His question had been a good one. What _were _we going to do to pass the time?_

Time keeps running away. No matter what's left behind it just keeps on moving. Tomorrow is not in today and all of our yesterdays are only a matter of time. Time devours at our mind, body and soul. It's the murderer that was too cunning to get caught and people are still falling at its hands, and until it gets caught many more will fall victim to its slow decaying tactic of murder.

Time only will tell when this time will surface.

Until then, we should live for today and not for yesterday or tomorrow. If we live in the past we live to not appreciate what we've got now. Such is the way of human nature, only realizing how good something is when we've lost it. If we always live for tomorrow we'll wake up and realize there is no tomorrow. And we never know when our last tomorrow is.

Time only will tell.


	8. Unwanted Tension

**8 Unwanted Tension**

_I paraphrased a tiny bit from OOTP just to minimize any mistakes._

**Sirius:**

I was awakened suddenly. I sat up groggily, blinking the sleep from my dark eyes. I looked around bemusedly, and frowned lightly as I saw an envelope at the foot of my bed, my name written in dark ink, so prominent against the white parchment.

I sat up and reached for it, ripping it open. It must be important to have arrived at this time of night. The loopy scripture was the unmistakable hand of Albus Dumbledore.

_Sirius,_

_Harry has just witnessed the violent assault on Arthur. We have alerted those who need to be alerted, however, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George are all on their way._

_Take care_

I had to read the letter several times over before the full impact finally sank into my sleep-induced mind. Cursing, I leapt out of bed and pulled on the clothes that were slung carelessly over the back of my chair. I ran downstairs, nearly tripping over Kreacher as he stalked up the stairs, his great eyes glowing like a cat's.

I had only just got downstairs and lit the fire and a guttering candle, when they all turned up. They were all physically shaking, all with matching expressions of terror etched upon their young faces. I quickly stood back.

'What's going on?' I asked as I pulled Ginny up to her feet.

'Ask Harry,' said Fred.

'Yeah, I want to hear this for myself,' said George.

Harry looked up at me, I offered him a small smile and he started. 'I had a – a kind of – vision…'

He continued with his story, but I detected the lie of his viewpoint, yet I did not care to point it out.

'Is mum here?' Fred demanded, turning to face me.

'She probably doesn't know yet,' I said. 'The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now.'

'We've got to go to St. Mungo's,' I turned to face Ginny, she had remained silent the whole duration of Harry's story, settling to lean into Ron's brotherly embrace.

'You can't just go tearing off to St. Mungo's,' I pointed out.

'Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want,' Fred said angrily, 'he's our dad!'

'And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let Molly know?'

'What does that matter?' snapped George.

'It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of happenings from hundreds of miles away!' I nearly shouted. 'Have you any idea how the Ministry would react to that?'

After several more moments of debate, they all settled to sit down.

'There we go,' I said, the anger I had felt just moments before vanquished. 'Lets have a drink eh? _Accio butterbeer._'

The room was eerily silent. The silence only penetrated by the cracking of the fire and the light thud of bottles striking the table.

We all jumped as Fawkes suddenly appeared in front of us.

'Fawkes!' I exclaimed. 'Its your mother's writing…here….'

I handed George the letter, who promptly tore it open and read it aloud.

_Dad is still alive. I'm setting out for the hospital now. STAY WHERE YOU ARE. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum._

I told them to try and get some sleep. It wasn't until ten past five in the morning that Molly eventually came in, looking pale and flustered. We all looked up at her anxiously.

'He's going to be alright,' she said hoarsely.

The relief washed over us all likes a mammoth tidal wave. I got up to prepare breakfast. I turned to see Molly at the doorframe, a small smile on her face.

'Thanks Sirius,' she said quietly.

I waved my hand in a dismissive manner, 'don't mention it.'


	9. Potential Problem

**9 Potential Problems**

**Tonks**

I came over to number 12 the morning after the night before. I danced around the frightful umbrella stand and came in. Everyone looked up.

'Wotcher,' I greeted.

The mumbled a tired reply, I turned to face Sirius. I hadn't seen him in a while; he was unshaven, giving him a very rugged appearance.

'Long time no see Tonks,' he said in an accusing manner, a twinkle in his eye.

'I've been busy,' I said, a matching twinkle in my eye, 'I have a life you see.'

He pushed me lightly, grinning.

Once they'd all eaten, I took them out to visit Arthur. We took a trip on the Knight Bus, Ron leaving his mark by vomiting all over Ernie. I led them into the hospital, where we then proceeded to Arthur's ward after speaking to the irritable receptionist.

The family and Harry went in first, leaving the last of us behind. Lupin gave me a small nudge.

'You and Sirius are getting on quite well aren't you?' he said with a casual air of indifference.

I smiled softly, 'yes,' I agreed.

He went to speak again but the family came out and we were ushered in.

We spoke of important matters, the Moody spoke a thought that was so dark, so frightening I began to tremble.

'What if Potter's being possessed?'

'That,' I said without thinking. 'Would be a potential problem.'

All eyes swung to me, blushing I looked at the door, then pointed.

An extendable ear had just been whisked away.


End file.
